


Haise's Drinking Problem

by Moon11wolf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Arima is like a disappointed parent, Haise has a problem, Haise is just the Q's Mom, Haise put that bottle down, I'm Sorry, This is the dumbest thing, alcoholic!Haise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon11wolf/pseuds/Moon11wolf
Summary: Haise has had a bad day and needs a drink, the only problem? Drinking alcohol is bad for ghouls. Human food and drinks are bad for humans in general. Haise doesn't care, so he drinks anyways. The Q's get concerned and call Arima.
This is dumb :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend made up this AU on a whim. I don't remember how it happened, all I remember is that it was hilarious and I said I'd waste some time and actually write a story on this. Also Haise is gonna be super different than canon Haise :P
> 
> I should be writing Writeoween prompts right now ;w;

It has been the worst day of Haise's life as he could remember. Akira had punched him, for some reason or another, they weren't making any progress on the Nutcracker case, and he had lost another battle with Arima. He needed a drink. It was one of the few things he knew he shouldn't do, but did anyways. Not only was excessive drinking bad for humans, but ghouls can't stomach any human foods. Haise couldn't care less. After the Quinx squad went to bed, Haise snuck downstairs and got into his secret stash of alcohol. Even though the Q's were legal drinking age, they didn't drink often. Haise took a bottle of cheap wine and stole away to the bathroom to drink. Of course, as soon as he took his first sip he was gagging, but Haise still drank. Haise managed to drink about half the bottle before he had to stop and empty his entire stomach into the toilet. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Not long after Haise had finished emptying his stomach he heard a knock on the bathroom door and a quiet voice call to him, "Sasaki are you alright?" It was Mutsuki.

"Yeah... uh... perfectly fine. I think I've just got a stomach bug or something." Haise said, cupping his chin with his left hand.

"Oh... alright." Mutsuki said and Haise heard him shuffle away. Mutsuki walked upstairs to the other Q's rooms, and knocked on Shirazu's door. "Shirazu... Haise's drinking again. Can you wake up Urie and Saiko while I call Arima?"

Shirazu opened the door and looked at Mutsuki, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Maybe because you're the squad leader?" Mutsuki offered as he started walking away to find the Chateau's phone. Shirazu grumbled but went to do as he was asked.

"Urie, wake up, Arima's coming to give you a promotion for good behavior." Shirazu said and walked away when he heard panicked shuffling in the room. He then knocked on Saiko's door, doubting she was actually asleep for the night.

"Maman's drinking again isn't he?" Saiko answered and Shirazu grunted in confirmation. Saiko sighed and got off her bed, "I assume Mutsuki already called Arima?"

"Calling him right now."

"Let's hope the Chateau's clean enough for Special Class Arima."

~~~

Not long after, there was a ringing of the doorbell. Mutsuki opened it and Arima nodded his thanks. "I heard First Rank Sasaki was drinking again." Arima said, always quick to the point. Urie was sulking in the corner, Saiko was by the bathroom trying to get her maman to open the door, Shirazu was locking up the extra alcohol, and Mutsuki was standing awkwardly beside Arima.

"Uh... yeah. I suppose he's having another one of his episodes..." Mutsuki said, smiling awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Arima said as he pulled out a small squirt bottle. Exactly like the kind you'd use to train cats. "It's full dilute RC suppressants." Arima explained, "Much more efficient than water." With no visible emotion, he quickly made his way to the bathroom door and kicked it open, shattering the frame. "Haise. Stop that." He proceeded to squirt Haise with the suppressants.

"Arima noooooo~" Haise said, curling up on the floor. "I need my alcohol!"

"You can't drink it." Arima deadpanned. "Give me the bottle."

"You can't take my babies away from me!" Haise whined, clutching the bottle close to his chest. Arima sprayed him once more, and Haise hissed at him. "It's mine!" After a few minutes of this, Arima finally managed to wrestle the bottle from Haise's arms.

"Now give me all of it." Arima said, threatening him with more of the suppressants.

"But... Dad..." Haise said, giving him the best puppy dog eyes. "I need it."

"No, you don't. Give it up." Arima said, face still as stone and eyes cold.

"Fine..." Haise said, removing several small bottles of alcohol, some of them empty, from various pockets. "There..."

"All of it." Arima said, squirting Haise once more, which he responded with a depressed whimper. He then removed many more small bottles from all of his hiding places.

"You're the worst." Haise said, curling up in the corner of the bathroom.

"Get rid of all the alcohol, including these." Arima said, turning away from Haise and to the Q's.

"No! You can't do this, Arima! Please!" Haise said, clinging to Arima's legs as he tried to walk out. "Just because I can't drink it doesn't mean I don't need it!"

"Too bad." Arima said, kicking Haise off with another squirt of RC suppressants. "If he has another episode, I'm taking him to Cochlea, so watch him closely." With that final note, Arima walked out of the Chateau.

"Worst dad ever." Haise muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry XD


End file.
